


Lunch Break

by Elleth



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, PWP, Snark, The Garden Shed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: Lunch hour in the garden shed.





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



The interior of the shed is dusty and cool; a rectangle of summer light from the open door falls across the floor where Hannu squirms in his bonds. Joona leaves Hannu's clothes on. His sleeves are tangled up in the rope anyway, and the Kuikka store apron pulls taut across his front. Could have planned that better, maybe - next time. But really, it's quite nice as-is, too.

Hannu's breathing grows harsher while Joona takes a moment, leans back on a dusty garden chair, and just looks, at the angles of Hannu's body, at the slight bulge, telltale. Feasts his eyes. 

*

Hannu starts breathing harder while Joona still looks. Figures; even snarling this is probably the most turned-on Hannu gets. Good reason to let Jonna cover the lunch hour in the store, tackle Hannu to the ground, and drag him off. It's a fine balance to know when the 'no' and the 'fuck you' and 'jerkass, I hope a moose eats your face' are serious and when they aren't; today Hannu's pushing his hips into nothing before long. "You're just looking? Fuck…" There's a strain in his voice that makes Joona want to wait for just a bit more of it. 

* 

But lunch break is stupidly short, and Joona isn't a charity or a saint. Joona pulls Hannu to his knees, kneels behind him, squirms his hand under ropes and apron to his front, unbuttons his pants, strokes. Pulls down just enough for Hannu's asscrack to show. Drops his own pants, rubs, already slick and hard, against him. It's barely a rhythm, Hannu's warning late, Joona's hand and Hannu's underwear a sticky mess. Oops. Joona bites his shoulder where the strap will rub. 

"You'll smell like sex all day." He grins. "You'll just have to stay here." 

Hannu's cursing does it.


End file.
